Sidekick
by ItTicklesLikeCrazy
Summary: After D-Stablized, Dani somehow finds her way into the newest lair of Shego and Dr. Drakken, managing to earn their favor and score a temporary home. She thinks of Danny, such a hero, and doesn't realize that Shego and Dr. Drakken are villains, growing a relationship with them. When she collides with Kim, what happens? Maybe a little ShegoxDrakken.
1. Chapter 1

**Please feel free to reprimand at will, and tell me I'm a horrible person who needs to focus on her other stories instead of playing with her plot bunnies. But, as you can see, I've put up challenges in my oneshot album instead of writing them myself, so I'm not totally caught up in that. I might do my own challenges later, but I fended them off with sticks and forced the thought for later. I hope you are proud. And yet, here I am, starting a new story even though I'm a dirty procrastinator with just a little too much homework sometimes because she doesn't understand the conjugates in Spanish 1.**

**THIS IS AND WILL BE MY ONLY DISCLAIMER FOR THIS BECAUSE I HATE MAKING THEM. I DO NOT OWN, AND PROBABLY WILL NEVER OWN, DANNY PHANTOM, KIM POSSIBLE, OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE REAL WORLD THAT I MENTION IN THIS STORY. THANK YOU AND HABE A NICE DAY!**

**But seriously, ENJOY!**

"I swear Shego, this is my best plan yet!" Dr. Drakken boasted. "And this lair is absolutely impenetrable!"

"Really?" said his green-suited sidekick. She investigated her nails. "Then how did that little black-haired girl get in?"

"What?" Dr. Drakken shouted, investigating the several screens in front of him.

"Right there," Shego pointed, looking up at him for the first time in a while. "On screen thirteen." Her fingernail nearly tapped the screen, and it pointed directly to a little black haired girl wearing a ratty blue sweatshirt and red shorts, with torn up and dirty tennis shoes that were brown with dirt and…other things. She was half sitting and half lying against a wall, eyes closed, fast asleep. "If your lair is so impenetrable, then how did she get in?"

"Grr…gah!" Drakken choked. "I don't know, through the back door?"

"Back door?" Shego's expression turned from bored to incredulous. "Your impenetrable lair has a back door?"

"Well, if we had to escape," Drakken explained.

Shego sighed exasperatedly. "Ever occur to you that Kimmy could just come in through the back door?" Drakken just blinked at her. "Look, brainless, I'm gonna go get rid of the little runt. You, stay here." Shego leapt up, and gracefully sauntered out of the room and toward the area camera thirteen viewed. Drakken stayed where he was and watched her progress toward where the little girl was resting.

Eventually Shego got to where the tiny girl was sleeping. _She looks about twelve,_ Shego observed in her mind. She nudged the girl with her foot, but the girl didn't budge, letting of a soft snore. Shego groaned and nudged her a little harder. This time the girl's crystal blue eyes snapped open, and she shot into a standing position almost quicker than Shego's eye could track. The girl shifted into an obvious fight pose and faced Shego, blue eyes narrowing into slits.

Shego's eyes widened at this, and she took big step back. "Whoa there, tiger. I was just wondering how you got in here."

The girl's hands lowered slightly, but stayed at the ready. Shego noticed this with a small smile. "Uhh…you've got a giant hole in your defense between the two southmost towers, and I slid over the wall with only one of the cameras picking up my movements. The lasers couldn't swivel enough and ended up just shooting beams past me. I know you're big on defense, having lasers and everything, but I couldn't find any other place for miles, and I couldn't spend another night out in the open. I'll go now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Shego put a hand out, mostly for show, but it did serve the purpose of halting the girl's progress. "You're telling me you got into the fortress through the front? No help?"

The girl gave Shego a strange look. "Uh, yeah. Aren't you gonna kick me out?"

Shego ignored this. "So, what's your name again?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at Shego again, this time from suspicion. After a hesitation, the girl gave. "Dani, with an i."

"Okay, 'Dani', come with me." Shego grabbed the girl by her wrist and dragged her afterward. Dani didn't even attempt to resist, but with three quick foot movements she walked side to side with Shego, who was still clutching her wrist.

"So, what's your name?" Dani wondered, spinning her head to look at everything. Her tone sounded friendly, but that was only a thin veil to disguise the wariness beneath it.

"Shego," Shego growled. She and Dani marched into the room she had just lately left, getting the attention of a certain Dr. Drakken, who was perusing a magazine. "What is this?" she roared. "She didn't even come through your idiotic back door, she came up the wall. If your dorky impenetrable fortress can't stand up to a pre-teen girl, what makes you think it can stand up to Kimmy?"

"Oh, umm, actually," Dani interrupted, not even attempting to free her wrist from Shego's grasp. "I'm kinda good at stuff like that, don't blame him." Both of the other inhabitants turned to her, giving her a look, before turning back to their argument. Dani, unamused, turned away from the brewing fight and looked around the main room. Glancing back at the squabble, she quietly turned her wrist intangible, slipping it out of Shego's hand, and went to explore the room.

The place was pretty cool, with ginormous book shelves all around, and a crackling fireplace. A big table with several chairs around it sat in the middle of the room, and near the west wall was a giant screen, which was currently black, and a huge control panel before it. Dani squinted at it for a moment, and then went over, pressing the large button she assumed was the power button. She was correct, and the gigantic screen lit up, but not even that caught the attention of the quarreling two.

A picture of a red headed girl wearing a black crop top and parachute pants came up. Behind the girl in the picture was a boy in similar attire, but he was blonde with a face full of freckles. Dani exited out of this after a little while, not finding it interesting. She found a search engine, and typed the only thing she knew how to, her name. Since Vlad hadn't taught her how to read, and she was trying to stay away from Danny in fear she'd endanger his secret, she really only knew her name. Danielle Phantom.

Nothing came up, which puzzled Dani, since she'd searched her name on the internet before. Nothing except crude sketches of a female Danny had been on the real internet, which was wrong in all sorts of ways, and not very many of them looked even close to her. Too much breast and hair, and too little clothing. Some people needed lives. She typed in Danny's name, and a few things came up, but all of the articles seemed to have the same jumbled bit of letters, probably a name, and none of them seemed very important. She couldn't tell, of course, without being able to read, but she only took interest in those with pictures of Vlad or the other word she had learned to recognize, which was "evil".

She left the computer alone and went to investigate the books, but there was nothing she could really read, just a bunch of jumbled titles. She caught the word "evil" on quite a few more books than she would have imagined, but didn't bother with it anyway. She could have tried, of course, except for the fact that she knew it would be pointless. If only Vlad had taught her to read and write more than her name.

Something caught her eye, and she turned toward it. It was past an open archway, which could have had a door, but it didn't, so it was open to investigation and exploration. She walked toward the door and peered in, getting clearer view of the wicked looking laser within. Despite herself, she couldn't contain an utterance of awe. "Cool," she murmured, looking at the lair, slack-jawed.

Apparently, this was heard by Shego, and she turned away from a pouting and reprimanded Dr. Drakken, for the first time noticing that the little girl wasn't still in her grasp. Shego did a quick scan of the room with her eyes, seeing a couple books thrown haphazardly back on the shelves, and the computer with a new search, one not on Kimmy, open. Her eyes landed on the little girl finally, who was peering into the next room, The room with Dr. Drakken's newest take-over-the-world project inside.

"Oh great job, Shego, let the little girl find out our plan," Dr. Drakken muttered, but shut up with one deadly glare from his female counterpart.

"Shut it!" she growled, glaring. She turned on her heel from him, and went to grab the little girl. Her arms reached out to grab her, but as soon as her hands got within four inches of the girl, Dani reacted. Things seemed to happen in slow motion. As Shego's hands triggered her built-in instincts, Dani's eyes widened, thinking she was being attacked. She ducked down, lower than Shego's hands, and swiveled, driving her fist into Shego's stomach and sending Shego stumbling back, before finally catching her balance. Both Shego and Drakken looked at Dani with wide eyes, while Dani dropped into an obvious fighting stance.

There was a pause, and Dani straightened, blushing. "Shego," Drakken was smiling innocently, pleadingly. "Can we please…" he trailed off, expecting to be cut off, but he wasn't. His female sidekick was looking at Dani with a calculating expression, a slight smile present.

"First the wall jumping, then waking up, now this?" Shego seemed to consider something else. "And you've seen Dr. D's oh-so-clever scheme, so I suppose we can't let you go anyway…"

Dani's eyebrows raised. "A-are you proposing I stay here, like, live here?"

"Not exactly proposing," Shego said slyly, lighting her hands with the Team Go green glow. Dani arched an eyebrow, surprised, but didn't look particularly scared. "Hey," she shrugged. "It's better then the streets, and after the look that homeless guy was giving me last week, I'm not sure I want to be out on them anymore. Do I get a place to sleep?"

Shego and Drakken both glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes, surprised at the turn these events had taken, and not entirely sure what was transpiring themselves. Normally, Shego would never considered something like this, but there was something about this girl, something that screamed power. And, as evil villains, they liked power.

"The guest bedroom camera eighteen is positioned outside of," Drakken offered, gesturing at the screen.

Shego rolled her eyes at him. "You put in a guest bedroom _and_ a back door? What do you want Kimmy to do? Waltz in here, take a little nap, and then beat us again?" Her hand glimmered with the destructive green force, and Drakken eyed it nervously.

Dani was also eyeing it, but not for the same reason. She was wondering if this was another type of ectoplasmic manipulation, though Shego didn't seem like a ghost, or something else. It flickered with black spots, and Dani was entranced. It was unlike her own ectoplasmic blasts, which she could barely form, even in her ghost form, because even though she was stable now, she was weaker that Danny in terms of power, and not having a mid-morph sample of her own caused pain each time she transformed. She was also unable to sustain her powers in human form for more than a few seconds, and almost being melted to death less than a month ago wasn't helping.

"Okay," she interrupted them. "So, what now? I go to the guest bedroom, yeah, but I don't know how to get there. I could just wander around until I find it, but I don't really feel like it. And, also, I'm wondering who this 'Kimmy' you keep mentioning is. My d-Cousin," she stuttered. It was hard to tell exactly when she'd begun to think of Danny as her father, but it had happened sometime between the two times she'd seen him, and his fatherly behavior during the second encounter had only built that up. "My cousin talks about his enemies like that, so I can tell you don't like her."

"Kim Possible is my arch foe!" Drakken boasted. Dani looked at him with mild curiosity, since he was obviously human, but had blue skin. "I think she is far more superior than whoever your cousin's nemesis is."

Dani couldn't help it, the words were out vetoer she registered her mouth was moving, but she wanted to take them back instantly. "Vlad Masters," she blurted. "His arch foe is Vlad Masters." _Care to contend with that?_ she added in her head, but didn't say it aloud, because that would just be childish.

Both adults' mouths dropped open, staring at her in shock. Dani put both hands over her mouth, an expression of panic clear on her face. "Forget I said that," she pleaded. "And don't ask questions, or I might have to ask about Kim Possible."

Shego scoffed. "As if you don't already know. It seems everybody in the world knows about her." _And my dad, too,_ Dani added, but kept quiet. At first she had thought Danny's fame was contained to Amity Park, but during her travels she'd learned that her Dad's-cousin's-face, and fame, was everywhere. His profile lit up the screens in Tokyo, there was a fashion line based after his jumpsuit in Milan, and they sold Danny Phantom logo shaped cookies in Switzerland. She also kept up with the news, as best she could without knowing how to read, and it seemed that Danny saved the world a lot more than he thought he did or was aware of. He thought he was just beating ghosts, like always. She'd have to tell him when she saw him again, _if_ she saw him again. There was a large chance he might perish in one of his ghost fights. But she couldn't think like that, she had to stay positive, or as positive as she could be.

"Well, apparently not everybody. Can I go to sleep now?" Dani asked, feeling a yawn coming on. "Why doesn't your blue guy sidekick show me where?"

Shego stared at her, dumbstruck, while Drakken spluttered indignantly. Then Shego tilted back her head and laughed, and laughed for a good long while. Dani just stood there and waited, knowing it would stop eventually, and it did. "I like you, kid," Shego stated suddenly, but made no friendly gesture besides moving to the door. "Follow me."

**Uhh, anybody like it? HAVE A NICE REST OF YOUR DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHHHH! I'm not sure if I've got enough words in this to make me happy, but I'll just go for it. ENJOY!**

Shego walked back into the room, took a seat, and leaned back, waiting for the vault into chatter Dr. Drakken was bound to engage in. And he did. "Well, she seemed nice. Do you think you could use an apprentice? She's quite a good fighter."

"And unnaturally strong," Shego added.

"And unnaturally strong," Drakken agreed, and then frowned. "Are you just messing with me, or are you being serious."

"Oh, I'm being serious," Shego assured him. "That punch actually kinda hurt, and I'm superhuman, and I lived with a super-strong doofus as a brother, along with three other dweebs."

"Enough with the sarcasm Shego, I'm being serious," Drakken muttered, sitting down across from her.

"I'm being serious!" Shego snapped. "There's something weird about that girl."

"Does that mean we have to get rid of her?" Drakken pouted, slouching down in disappointment.

"No!" Shego roared. "If anything, superhuman strength makes her even more interesting. Plus, she's seen your oh-so-successful take-over-the-world project, so we can't let her leave now."

"Oh goody!" Drakken sat up straight and clapped his hands in excitement. Shego rolled her eyes, putting her feet up on the table. "Did she like the room?"

"She was giddy it had a computer with normal internet access, something about checking the news," Shego muttered, taking out a nail file. "I told her she couldn't go on any traceable sites, and that she shouldn't search us or Kimmy, and she agreed, telling me that she was only going to be looking up one thing. I think I need to do a little…creative information discovery."

Drakken looked confused, so Shego rolled her eyes and explained. "Spying, genius."

"You would spy on her? What does a little girl have to hide?" Drakken looked clueless now, but somehow retained the confused expression at the same time.

Shego made a growling noise under her breath, tapping her fingers on the table. "A little girl with super-strength, who just so happens to be on the run, and yet has a cousin with Vlad Masters, billionaire of the year and mayor of Amity Park, a town infested with ghosts, as an arch enemy? Hmm…no, doesn't seem like she has anything to hide at all."

"Zip the lip, Shego," Dr. Drakken muttered. "No need to be so uppity about it."

Shego snorted under her breath and got up in a sweeping motion, swaying over to the security cameras. "Let's see what she's so eager to look up, shall we. If it's any social networking sites I'm going to roast her."

Drakken clicked his tongue. "Now Shego, that's no way to treat a guest." Shego didn't feel the need to dignify that with a response, and instead typed a command into the computer so that cameras one, two, three, and four changed views to that of Dani's room. She was indeed on the computer, and Shego zoomed in on the screen with camera two.

"Danny Phantom?" Shego read aloud. "Sounds like some kinda of crazy villain."

"No, no, wait!" Drakken waved his hands dramatically. "I've heard that name before, but where? Where?"

"Hmm," Shego hummed, leaning closer to the screen. "I think I can read a little of this."

Drakken was oblivious to this. "Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Let's see," Shego mused, ignoring Drakken completely. "Danny Phantom Terrorizes Town. Ooh, you think this guy could be a villain? Why would Little Miss Sunshine be researching a villain?" She paused as the website on screen's picture changed. "Danny Phantom Saves Kids. Oh, so he could be a hero. What do you think Dr. D?" There was no response. "Dr. D?"

When Shego looked up she saw the lower half of a disgruntled Dr. Drakken digging through a box of records. "Where is it? Where is it?" he was muttering. Suddenly, he sprang up. "Here it is!"

"What?" Shego inquired. "Do you have any information on this 'Danny Phantom' guy?"

"No!" Drakken all but screamed. "This is very secret information passed down generation to generation in my family for years!"

"What is it?" Shego asked, vaguely curious. "Blueprints for an evil super weapon."

"No!" Drakken called. "Even better."

"What?" Shego repeated.

"My great great great grandma's vegan meatloaf recipe!" Drakken yelled victoriously.

Shego gave him an annoyed, incredulous look. "Meatloaf? And not even meat meatloaf? VEGAN meatloaf?"

"Yes," Drakken muttered, intimidated now. "If we're going to host a guest we may as well support her with a good home-cooked meal. Now, lets go make some meatloaf! I took a cooking class in high school, it can't be that hard."

Shego reluctantly followed him to the never-before-used kitchen, grumbling all the way.

"There, Shego, voile!" Drakken exclaimed. "It's perfect!"

Shego tilted her head. "It looks like a burnt pimple. Is it supposed to be throbbing like that?"

"Throbbing?" Drakken wondered, glancing over the meatloaf. "It's not throbbing."

"It's moving up and down as if it has a will of its own and I'm not moving it. Are you?"

"Good heavens, Shego, it's throbbing!" Drakken exclaimed wildly.

"Really," Shego muttered sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed. But _why_ is it throbbing?"

"I dunno, but do you hear beeping?" Drakken inquired.

Shego tilted her head, listening, and then her cat-like green eyes widened. "The meatloaf's a bomb!" she exclaimed, ducking for cover. As if on cue, the beeping grew faster rapidly and then exploded all over Drakken. Shego stood back up and gave him a smile. "Yeah," she grinned. "It can't be that hard. After all, you did have so much experience from high school."

"Is everybody okay?" they both heard a voice call. "I heard an explosion."

"Were fine," Drakken replied.

Dani stuck her head into the room, surveyed a charred (not literally) Dr. Drakken and a nonchalant Shego, and then came in right away. She picked a piece of exploded meatloaf off one of the plates Drakken had set out, where it had miraculously landed, and took a bite out of it, holding the rest in her hand. She chewed for a moment, then swallowed and grinned. "Mmm, this is delicious!"

"See, Shego," Drakken gloated. "She thinks it's good."

"Well I don't eat things that contain gunpowder or explosives," Shego replied, leaning even more of her weight on the counter so her feet picked up off the floor.

Dani ate some more of the chunk of meatloaf, finishing it off. "Was that vegan?"

Drakken looked proud. "Yes, yes it was."

"I know because my cousin has a friend who is an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian," Dani replied casually, the long title flowing easily from her mouth.

"What-Whatty What?" Drakken inquired. "Is that some kind of disease?"

"Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian," Dani repeated. "It means she doesn't eat anything with a face."

Both of them just nodded, and Dani took a second glance around the room. "You look like you could use a cooking lesson, but it's better than Da-I mean, my cousin's mom's cooking." Dani faltered a bit in the center, and Shego's eyes narrowed slightly at the slip-up. Dr. Drakken seemed to take no notice whatsoever. "Her food has been know to come alive and try to take a chomp out of you."

"Yeah, uh-huh," Shego agreed, brushing the words, and their meanings, aside. "So how old are you?"

Dani smiled bitterly at the green-clad woman. "Don't you know never to ask a woman her age?" Her face split into a real smile. "I'm thirteen."

"And your oh-so-famous cousin?" Shego continued with the interrogation. "How old is he?"

"Seventeen," Dani replied, tone suddenly guarded, though the guard was hard to detect. "Why the sudden interest?"

"He seems pretty interesting," Shego replied smoothly. "And you seem to want to brag about him. I figure anybody brag-worthy has got to have some interesting things about them. Or at least in line with these brags I've heard about him. What'd he do to get Vlad Masters as an arch-enemy?"

"Oh, you know," Dani shrugged casually. "Breakfast cereal and pet references. I guess I was exaggerating when I said arch-enemy, but Vlad just got pissed because he wants to make out with Ma-my cousin's mom and my cousin won't let the creep."

Shego recognized an evaded answer, but it was better than most. This kid was better than most. "So," Shego began, tone light. "Your cousin know Mr. Masters's property pretty well? The house and everything?"

Dani giggled. "You mean houses. Danny's got every one mapped and charted."

"You do!" Drakken jumped into the conversation. Both females had nearly forgotten he was even there. "And don't talk about yourself in the third person, that's creepy. But with a map of Vlad Masters's property, we could sneak in and-"

Shego slapped a hand over his mouth. "Do not discus evil in front of the kid!" she hissed. "At least not until we know where she stands on the whole world domination thing." And whether this Phantom kid and her cousin stood with her. Both seemed pretty useful, if turned the right way.

Drakken nodded, lips fidgeting underneath Shego's hand. She released his mouth.

"So," Shego turned back to Dani, subconsciously wiping her hand on her leg. "What else did this mysterious cousin of yours do?"

**AHHHHHHHH! I don't think I can write that next part, but yes, I put three years of time in there just so I could have that whole villian thing from Danny get over written, along with playing around a bit. He's gotten noticed by the EVIL VILLAINS INCORPORATED, if you will. You know, that group that had the convention where Kim and Ron found the brainwave changer thingy and Ron turned evil. So he got noticed, and marked as a hero, and that's why Drakken recognized his name. Why Shego didn't is a story for another day, and another chapter. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**O-kay, so, it's been a while. I feel like I've neglected you, my children. Okay, a little creepy.**

**Uhh, a couple things are a little strange in this story. So, Danny is seventeen, as I remember. Danielle is thirteen, and Kim and Ron, as far as I can tell, are seventeen and dating.**

**Phantom Planet happens during the very first days of school of Sophomore year, as far as my timeline can tell. I mean, think about it. Okay, so Reality Trip starts off the summer, and D-Stablilized shows no school hours, but Phantom Planet does. Phantom Planet does not happen in this story, and life continues as normal, but stuff has progressed. I'll try to keep you guys up n this, but you might want to read these messages.**

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT**

**1. Phantom Planet did not happen in this story. Danny is seventeen, Dani is thirteen, Kim and Ron are seventeen, and dating.**

**2. Okay, so a while back somehow the superior superiors, the high-ups, of the Guys in White found out about Danny's halfa status, and he's been running missions for over a year, saving the world in a ghostly way, but not really like Kim. They know he's dangerous if "evil" you know, the whole Dan situation.**

**3. You only need to leave like a five word review or something if you wish to suggest something for this story. I really don't like mean reviews, but I take constructive criticism. Just saying.**

**4. Ghostly side-effects of Danny's powers do affect his human form, like being colder. Danny will have a couple new powers he's developed over the years that you don't know about from Freshman year to now, when all three, Kim, Ron, and Danny, are Seniors. He has some new powers, basically.**

**5. That's all I can think of right now but I might add another one of these. This info will be in the story, but maybe garbled, so i thought I'd let ya know.**

"What's the sitch, Wade?" I wondered, looking at the Kimmunicator's lit screen.

"Uhh, something with the US government," Wade said, looking at a different screen. "I'll connect you to a live video feed now."

"You're the best, Wade," I told him before the picture on the screen changed to a very serious African American man wearing a stark white suit. I felt my eyebrow raise in an attempt at an incredulous expression, but I forced it down.

"Miss Possible," the man spoke, his dark sunglasses not shifting even though his face did. Odd. "We, the Guys in White," he said the title with importance, "of the United States of America's government have a mission for you. Do you accept?"

"Uhh, you haven't even told me anything yet." I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "What is the mission, I'm sure I can accept it."

The man did some typing. "Ah, yes. The details will have to be elaborated over later, but right now we seek to employ you in a protection attempt." A picture popped up on the screen. "This boy is Daniel Fenton. You do not know him?"

"Uhh, no, I don't recognize him, though he does seem familiar," I investigated the picture closer, and it popped away.

"He is of grave importance to the world, as you are, Miss Possible," the man stated. "I am not allowed to tell you how or why, I don't know myself, I'm not high enough in rank, but we've heard you can do anything, and Mr. Fenton is being put in grave danger."

"Seriously," came a voice from off screen. "I think you're laying it on a little thick. And I don't need protection!"

The man froze, and slowly turned his head to look at something off screen. A second later, a pale hand came onto screen and shoved the man away. He must have been sitting in a chair with wheels because he drifted away before grabbing the table and pulling himself back. He swatted at the hand pathetically, and the hand tried to push him away from the screen again. Another pair of arms, clad in another white suit, came and grabbed the hand, and I could only guess that the other arm of the hand's owner was being held.

While the hand was being subdued, it grabbed the sunglasses right off the African American man's face. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Give those back!"

"Really, Mr. Fenton," complained yet another voice. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"You're the one's who're making things difficult!" argued the first voice that had come from off-screen. "You guys should be aware that I can totally handle myself. Whatever she needs to protect me from, I can handle it." The African American man was pushed off screen again, and a pair of sunglasses went flying after him. A new face appeared on screen, a teenage boy around my age, grinning like a crazy maniac.

"Hi," he greeted me. "My name is Danny, and I'm betting you're the 'Miss Kimberly Possible' these government morons keep chatting about while I'm STUCK IN THAT BORING ROOM!" he shouted off screen. "You can disregard this mission because I'm sure they're just OVER-REACTING! So, you know, catch you later and AHH!" he was abruptly pulled from the screen and the African American man came back.

"Please meet us in the Global Justice building after your school day," he requested, and the screen turned black, before turning back to Wade.

"So what was the mission?" he wondered.

"I'm not exactly sure," I replied, a little surprised by how the meeting had went. I'm meeting them after school. I'm pretty sure they would have told me more about the mission but the person I have to protect kept interfering. Apparently, he doesn't want to be protected."

"Wade!" the familiar voice of Wade's mother came from the Kimmunicator. "What do you want me to do with this stuff in the kitchen?"

Wade's face turned panicked. "Don't touch that, Mom!" he called, and the screen turned off.

"Well," I muttered to myself. "That's a little odd."

"What's a little odd?" Ron asked suddenly as he set his tray down on the table next to mine. "That the lunch lady only has three hairs on her head but still wears a hairnet?"

"Nothing," I replied casually, tucking the Kimmunicator away. "We have a mission after school. It's just the way I was told about it, it's a little strange."

"Oh," Ron responded. "Well have you noticed that…"

* * *

"Right this way, Miss Possible," the Global Justice agent motioned for me to enter the room. I did so, and Ron followed, and the door swung silently shut behind us. I took in my surroundings quietly, scanning the room and it's occupants. A table made of dark wood stood in the middle of the room, and beyond it were three people, all in chairs. There were two unoccupied chairs, one each for Ron and me.

The first person I noticed was the African American man in the bright white suit that I had talked to earlier. He was sitting with great posture in his chair, a serious expression on his face. The second person was similar to him, also wearing a white suit with sunglasses and a serious expression, but he had lighter skin. The third was completely different.

The teenager that had interfered with the message to me earlier sat in the chair, his arms at his sides at what looked like an uncomfortable position. I spotted strangely glowing handcuffs locking his two wrists together and underneath the seat of the chair he was sitting in. He had an annoyed look on his face, and was fidgeting like crazy. His attire didn't really stand out, a long-sleeved red shirt underneath a short-sleeved white one, with red trim. Regular blue jeans and red-and-white tennis shoes that looked rather ratty. He was not looking at me, like the other two agents, but past me, at Ron.

"Ronald Stoppable," he broke the silence first, "and Kimberly Possible. Jeez, that's a mouthful." He turned to the two white-clad agents. "And you two. Really, with the handcuffs. What, did I annoy you two too much. I thought I was fatal to the fate of the world, or whatever you said. Really, seriously? Okay, yeah, sure, I've foiled what, a dozen take-over-the-world schemes. So what? This girl has saved the world, like, every day since forever, or something." He looked to me. "But seriously, Tucker can _not_ stop talking about you. It's really annoying."

"You will accept protection," the lighter-skinned agent snapped. The boy fixed a fake terrified expression on his face, and leaned away from the agent.

"Oh, yes, Miss Possible, save me from his horrible bad breath. I'm dying!" the he began coughing falsely, and making wheezing sounds.

The white-skinned agent's face got an angry expression on his face, but the darker skinned agent caught his attention. "Just ignore him, O. He's just pissed we took him away from his girlfriend."

"AND STUCK ME IN A BORING WHITE ROOM FOR LIKE FIVE DAYS!" the boy shrieked.

"Don't be so over-dramatic, Mr. Fenton," the African American man instructed calmly. "It was only a couple hours."

"A couple hours of pure boredom," the boy grumbled. "Get to it then. The sooner you fail the sooner I get to go home, and let Sam and Jazz know that I'm okay. Hopefully they won't kill me for leaving in the middle of a school day because I'll kindly point them in your direction. How 'bout that?" The lighter-skinned agent gritted his teeth.

"Ignore him," the African American agent instructed. "Please, sit. I'm Special Agent S, this is Special Agent O, we're agents of the Guys in White here to employ your help in a protection attempt for Mr. Fenton since we believe one of his, or your, enemies is hunting him. We believe they want to use him for evil purposes, because they've found out about some special abilities of his." I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that the boy stopped fidgeting at these words, giving the agents a cautious look.

"Of course," the agent continued. "We don't have jurisdiction to know what these special abilities are." The boy relaxed. "But we were assigned his case, which means for the duration of this project, we'll be checking up on you regularly, whether Mr. Fenton likes it or not." He paused for a moment, as if waiting for a response from the boy, but all there was was silence.

"This is purely a protection mission for both Mr. Fenton, and for the world, because we don't know what Mr. Fenton's abilities are, but our superior superiors tell us that they could be dangerous. We know you have many missions, but if it would be possible to keep him near you, and yet still safe, that would be for the best. Yo-" Agent S's words were cut of by a clatter as the boy's chair, and his with it, tipped over and fell to the floor.

"Ouch," he stated. "That probably wasn't smart. Maybe you do need to protect me. From myself. Lock me in a padded room with foam cubes on my hands and leave me there while I cackle like a madman. Hey, I am a baby badger." Both agents looked absolutely baffled at this, but nonetheless, Agent O hurried forward and picked up the chair.

"Take him away," Agent O pleaded. "Please, take him away."

"I feel so unwanted," the boy said in a hurt voice. "Oliver, don't you want to spend more time with me?"

"It's Oscar," the Agent growled.

"And Mr. I-can-actually-handle-having-a-bozo-as-a-hostage, oops, I mean charge," the boy gave a patronizing look to both agents. "Is Sylvester, right. Weird names, guys. Danny actually makes sense. Heck, I share my name with a super-hero!" he boasted. "But you guys know that, don't you? All the time you spent trying to capture him."

"I'll take the mission." I decided that it was a good time to jump in.

"Great," Agent S enthused. "If it's fine with you, Daniel-"

"Danny!" the boy interrupted. "How many times do I have to tell you guys. You can't call me Daniel unless you have a cat or wish to be called a breakfast cereal!" he looked at me with bright blue eyes. "See, over here," he motioned with his head at Agent O, "He's Lucky Charms, and this guy is Coco Puffs, which may be a bit rasist. You'd be Cheerios, and the guy behind you would be Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and the little naked mole rat, or whatever the proper name is, in his pocket, well, he can't really say Daniel, plus I have no cereal for him. I've got to go to the grocery store and find more cereal names."

Ignoring the oddness of this statement, I turned back to Agent S, or Coco Puffs. "Go on."

"Could _Daniel-"_

_"_Coca Puffs," Danny sing-songed under his breath.

"Stay at your house for the duration of the mission?" he finished. "Live with you, eat with you, that sort of thing."

"He can't be worse than the Tweebs," I said in way of acceptance. "Sure, absolutely."

Both agents looked relieved, and Agent O went over to Danny and fiddled with something under his chair. "Heard that, the deal's closed. You have to deal with it now," he gloated.

"That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it," Danny muttered, and there was a click. The glowing handcuffs fell to the floor and Danny stood up, baring his newly freed wrists. He looked at me and Ron expectantly. After a minute, he sighed over-dramatically. "Well, aren't you going to introduce yourselves, or do I just call you Miss Possible and Mister Stoppable?"

"Kim," I said warmly, sticking a hand out. He shook it firmly, and I noticed his hand was cold. A lot colder than normal. Strange.

"Ron," Ron introduced himself, grabbing Danny's hand and shaking it energetically. "Woah, dude, you're cold!" he exclaimed. oh, so it wasn't just me.

Danny shrugged silently, choosing not to respond to that. "I dunno," he muttered a minute later. "I'm just cold naturally, I guess. So…we just gonna stand here?"

"Oh, yeah, right," I said, shaking myself to my senses. "Come on."


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy stuff! This chapter is so short and I feel guilty! Please don't be sad, I'm updating fastly (that's not a word, just me showing my horrible grammar skillz. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Also, I'd like to apologize for, you know, the baby badger thing in the last chapter, because as Jessica01 so nicely pointed out, it's Little Badger. Excuse the mistake.**

**All my reviewers are awesome and amazing, cause you guys make me feel awesome and amazing. We're all awesome and amazing!**

"So, you have a nice place," Danny remarked, glancing around. "Money in the family?"

"Her Dad's a rocket scientist and her Mom's a brain surgeon," Ron informed him. "It rakes in a little cash."

"Yikes!" Danny gave me a sympathetic look. "Serious high expectations!"

"I know," I muttered, kinda surprised that he understood so well. "And even the Tweebs are geniuses!"

"Tweebs?" Danny rolled the new word of his tongue experimentally. "What-" he was cut off by a big explosion.

Three seconds later two simultaneous voices called, "Sorry Kim!" hurriedly, and I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Those, are the Tweebs," I told Danny, who's blue eyes were widened at the explosion. I saw the Tweebs run past the door, and then come back to peek at Danny.

"Whose this?" Jim wondered.

"Do you happen to have a Ketaproxolix Generator, by chance?" Tim followed up.

"Uhh, no," Danny replied. "You two have names?"

"I'm Jim," Tim said.

"And I'm Tim," Jim introduced.

Before I had the opportunity to correct them, Danny's eyes narrowed. "Your bluffing," he said with conviction.

"How'd you know?" Tim asked.

'Yeah," Jim joined. "Even Kim can't tell us apart."

"I'm good at seeing lies," Danny said nonchalantly. "What'd you guys blow up that made you apologize to Kim?"

"Her computer," the both responded at the same time. "Who're you, exactly?"

"You're fairy godfather," Danny answered sarcastically. "Are you guys thirteen?" Without waiting for them to answer, he went on. "Yeah, I think so. You look thirteen, anyway."

"Seriously though," Jim said.

"Who are you?" Tim finished.

"Danny Fenton. I'm your sister's hostage for the next couple of weeks because some government morons don't trust me to not blow up the entire world."

"Cool!" they exclaimed unanimously. "Are you going to be staying here?"

"And eating all your food," Danny confirmed. "And I mean all your food. I'm a growing boy, and aforementioned government morons didn't feed me for five days."

"Really?" the naive entity that was my two little brothers wondered.

"It was only couple hours," I corrected. "He's just melodramatic." I gave Danny the stink-eye, and he winked charmingly before ducking into the kitchen.

"Oh!" he shouted from the next room over. "You should know that I eat about half the amount of a normal person, because my metabolism is whacked up. Actually, a whole bunch of things about me are whacked up, which allows me the abilities, in the Idiots-in-White's eyes, to kill the entire planet. Whatever works for them. Hey, you guys have spicy hummus!" he exclaimed happily.

"He's gonna be staying with us?" Jim asked. I nodded.

"Awesome!" Tim yelled. They ran into the kitchen after Danny. A moment later there was a loud crash.

I turned to my boyfriend. "Ron," I complained. "As if they weren't bad enough on their own!"

"Sorry, KP," he volunteered. "I didn't know Danny would get along with Jim and Tim. Maybe he'll get better."

"Yeah," I agreed, without much hope.

The doorbell rang just then, and I felt my eyes widen, and nearly sprinted to get to the door before the Tweebs plus one. I was too late, however, and saw Jim and Tim open the door while Danny stood behind them, looking curious. As soon as the door swung open, the expression dropped off his face, replaced with an exasperated one. "Ugh," he groaned. "You guys delivered, what more do you want!"

"Is Miss Possible home?" inquired a deep voice I recognized as Agent S's.

"You mean Kim?" Jim wondered.

"No, she's not here," Tim concluded.

"Tweebs!" I yelled, hurrying forward. I pushed them aside and faced both agents. "Sorry about them," I apologized.

"Perfectly alright," Agent O intoned. "Are your parents home?"

"Uhh," I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. "Actually, my Dad's pulling into the driveway right now."

They both turned, looked at each other, nodded, and moved aside from the doorway just as Dad got out of the car. Agent O motioned for Danny to join them outside, and Danny rolled his eyes before stepping out reluctantly. Almost immediately, there was an agent on either side of him. Whether this was for protection, or to prevent him from running away, I didn't know.

Dad noticed the government agents, the open door, and the Tweebs peeking out from behind me all in turn. Taking the safe route, he greeted Rom first. "Hello, Ronald. Kimmy, care to explain why there are government agents standing at our front door?"

"Dr. Possible," Agent O stated, sticking a hand forward statically. "I'm Special Agent O, of the Guys in White branch of the American government. This is my partner, Special Agent S. We're here to employ you daughter's help in protecting Daniel-"

"Lucky Charms," Danny coughed into his hand.

"-Fenton," he continued. I was sure underneath those sunglasses he was glaring at Danny. Dad just looked confused. "This charming young man right here. It is of upmost importance and we wish to ask your permission to temporarily place Danny into your custody, as well as temporarily enrolling him in the local high school. He would live with your family for no more than six months-"

Danny made a wheezy sound.

"-and no less than one week, though we expect it will take around a month. If we have not caught the criminal seeking to use Daniel- and don't you _dare_ say Lucky Charms-" he snapped at Danny. "We'll move him to a new home, just in case. If you could sign this form," he pulled out a stiff piece of white paper, folded neatly. "or decline, we'll get out of your hair."

"Well of course we'll accept," he agreed, "as long as Kimmy-cub and Jim and Tim are alright with it."

"Hika Bika Boo?" Jim said.

"Hoo Sha," Tim said.

"We're cool with it," they told Dad.

"I'm fine with it." I nodded for emphasis. The Guys in White agents looked almost relieved.

"Well," Agent S nodded to Danny. "Have fun." He turned to Dad. "And _good luck_. He's about as difficult as they come!"

"Cue maniacal laugh," Danny stated in a normal voice. The he threw his head back. "Mwahahah Mwahahahahaha MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cool!" the Tweebs cried once Danny stopped.

"You have to admit, Kp,' Ron said. "That was a pretty good evil laugh. Drakken would be jealous."

"Why don't we get inside and show Danny the guest room," Dad caught all our attention by saying. "And then we'll have dinner."

"Fine by me," Danny agreed, walking in the open door. "Let's go find my new lair!" he cried in an 'adventure' voice. The twins grinned at each other and practically dragged Danny up the stairs, and I just _knew_ it was going to be a long night.

**I don't know how to do the Tweebs very well, and I just ****_know _****that I spelled ****_Hika Bika Boo _****and ****_Hoo sha _**** wrong, so correct me. If anybody has any suggestions or ideas or hopes and dreams, I'm open to the possibilities. I do not have a plan to involve Team Phantom and other Danny Phantom characters, besides the occasional video message to Danny. If any of you have ideas, please feel free. BYE!**


End file.
